


Blurred Lines

by Candy_A



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sexy dance music and a little alcohol create a hot time at Kono's and Adam's wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear the songs the wedding guests are dancing to, click [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G45iSmup6rs) for "I'm Too Sexy" and [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA01pdI0jng) for "Blurred Lines". 
> 
> Have had this idea in my head a long time, and Kono's wedding reception just presented itself as a golden opportunity. None of the lyrics belong to me, obviously, or I could quit my day job and write fanfic full-time.

Steve watched Danny sitting at the very table he'd disparaged when he talked about fixing Steve up with a friend of Amber's so he didn't go to the wedding without a date and end up at the singles table. Danny and Grace were at that table, with Max, Kamekona, Jerry, and a couple other wedding guests who weren't paired off in couples.   
  
_Melissa._  Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalled that she had a different name now. Since her ex-husband showed up unexpectedly and almost killed Danny, she was going by her real name. Steve had resisted sharing his real thoughts about that situation; Danny accepted her explanation and her apology and moved on. Who was Steve to second guess his decision? It's not like he was a relationship expert.   
  
Maybe it was all academic now. Melissa was sufficiently angry that Danny lied about Rachel's text messages to back out of attending the wedding with him and Grace. Steve glanced at Catherine. She was laughing and chatting with Leilani, Chin's date. For months, he'd thought that seeing her again would make him happy. Having her back in his life would somehow make it complete. He sighed and looked across the room again at Danny.   
  
_"If I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own back yard. Because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with."_  
  
Steve found himself grimly pondering that quote from  _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz._  His shot at happiness wasn't in Afghanistan. It had briefly been in Colombia, but now it was back. Sitting at the singles table. Danny. It had always been Danny. Why he'd convinced himself it was Catherine left him confused and unwilling to acknowledge that it was fear. Fear of admitting he was, at the very least, bisexual, if not gay. Fear of how people who viewed him as tough, in command, generally bad-ass, would view him if he had a male lover. What his father would have thought. What his mother would think, if he ever saw her again. What Joe White and guys he served with would think. It's not like he hadn't heard what guys he served with sometimes called men like him. Men who liked men.   
  
"Come on, everybody's dancing," Catherine said, shaking him out of his dark thoughts.   
  
He didn't care if everybody was dancing. But Danny was dancing. All their friends were out on the dance floor in one big group, dance music booming out of large speakers. Steve wasn't sure who was dancing with whom, if there really was any formal dance going on, but that cheesy classic,  _I'm Too Sexy,_  was playing, and most of the guests were having fun doing the most God-awful dance moves, laughing and moving to the music. Enough alcohol had flowed by then that no one was feeling a lot of inhibitions. Chin and Leilani had joined the fray, Kono and Adam were somewhere in the middle of it, though it seemed like Adam was dancing with Danny and Kono was dancing with Pua. Jerry was doing his best dance moves with Mindy Shaw, while the Grovers started out dancing together but were quickly sucked into the group dance when Chin and Leilani joined them. It was a little awful, quite honestly, and he was glad Rachel had come by and picked Grace up earlier before she saw all the adults in her life lose all of their dignity on the dance floor.  
  
Out of all that tangled mess of arms, legs, hips, and butts, it was Danny who kept his attention. Like everyone else, his dance moves were intentionally awful, in keeping with the song choice, but there was a smoothness and sexiness in the way his body moved that kept Steve riveted to see the next gyration of his hips or the sway of his body, or the expression on his face.   
  
"Steve, come on," Catherine urged, standing.   
  
"Yeah, okay," he agreed, wondering if there was anything that could possibly appeal to him less than another go around the dance floor while he watched the person he wanted to dance with, dance with someone else. So far Danny had danced with Grace, Kono, Mindy, Catherine, and now he was dancing with Adam, for God's sake. Steve figured with the possible exception of Jerry, Grover, and Kamekona, he was the only one Danny hadn't danced with.  
  
Wait, now he was doing some weird moves opposite Jerry, the two of them mirroring each other. It was an unsettling sight.   
  
He and Catherine joined the mayhem. This kind of dancing always made him feel ridiculous. He was tall and long-limbed and he stood out in a crowd of dancers. He never really knew what he was supposed to do with music like this. So he fell into some awkward rhythm with Catherine, glad that they were soon surrounded by the rest of their dancing friends and no one was paying much attention to what anyone else was doing. He'd had enough to drink that he found he didn't much care himself how stupid it all looked or who he ended up dancing with. That is, until someone bumped into him none too gently from behind. When he turned around, it was Danny. Danny, minus his suit jacket, well-fitted white shirt open a few buttons, snug dress pants showing off that ass that Steve so often had to work hard not to notice.   
  
It wasn't long before he felt himself starting to move with Danny, to dance with him the way he hadn't danced with anyone before. It was goofy and not very coordinated and Danny had obviously had as much to drink as he had, but it didn't matter. He was with Danny, watching that face he loved so much, getting into the rhythm with him, dancing close to him until he could smell his cologne and feel his body heat. There was a look in his eyes that was different as they kept moving together, like he was picking up on what Steve was feeling. Steve was glad if he was, because he wasn't sure himself what he was feeling. All he knew is that he wanted to press his body against Danny's and feel him move. He wanted to taste the dewy skin at the base of his throat and see more of what lay beneath that open shirt and those snug pants.   
  
He was in love with Danny. That was no big surprise. But for years he'd kept it under control and managed to avoid really looking at Danny this way, with all the lust and desire he felt for him right there at the surface. He'd never slid his arm around that firm waist and felt Danny's heat against him, never moved with him to some raunchy, suggestive song with a sexy beat.   
  
_Blurred Lines._  
  
If ever there was a term that applied to them, that was it. Danny had a knowing look on his face, like he knew exactly what was going on in Steve's mind. More than that, he looked like he was into it, feeling it, too. The goofiness was out of his dancing, and he was moving in perfect rhythm with Steve to the music, grinding his pelvis against Steve's as any distance between them disappeared. He deftly untied Steve's bow tie and sent it flying before undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.   
  
"You looked hot," he said in Steve's ear. He backed up with a smart ass smile on his face. "You still do, babe," he added.   
  
Steve knew there were a dozen other responses to that, all of which were more appropriate and wise than the one he chose. He took off his suit coat and threw it in the general direction of some empty chairs at a table. He had no idea where it landed, who saw it, and he didn't care. The dancing they were doing had been great, but he wanted to feel Danny's ass against him, so he turned him around and moved up close behind him, pressing his front to Danny's back, keeping up the pretense of dancing to cover for the fact he was basically humping Danny on the dance floor at their friends' wedding with everyone they knew watching.   
  
_Tried to domesticate you_  
_But you're an animal_  
_Baby, it's in your nature_  
_Just let me liberate you_  
  
Danny kept up a motion that was too sexy to be legal, reaching up to hook his hand behind Steve's neck, keeping them close, arching his back, which pressed his ass even harder against Steve's building erection. It took every bit of his self control to keep his hand on Danny's hip and not move it around front to grab his bulge.   
  
_The way you grab me_  
_Must wanna get nasty_  
_Go ahead get at me_  
  
The music finally changed, but it was still dance music. It jarred Steve out of his stupor a bit and Danny moved away a little. He realized most of their friends were still on the dance floor, and by the way they were all laughing and dancing, he wondered if anyone besides Danny had really noticed that he'd had a complete and utter lust-driven meltdown and humped his partner's ass through most of the last song.   
  
And now Danny was weaving through the other dancers, off the dance floor. He turned around and bumped into Catherine. She didn't look happy.  
  
"Oh, now you remember I'm here," she snapped, storming off the dance floor toward their table.  _Well, someone noticed what he'd gotten up to with Danny. Danny...where the hell did he go, anyway?_  
  
Feeling he needed a break from all of it, he headed for the men's room, grabbing his discarded jacket on the way. His erection wasn't going away easily, and carrying the jacket with him definitely provided some much-needed cover. He walked into the men's room with the intention of splashing some water on his face and if his cock wouldn't cooperate, he'd duck into a stall and take care of it, conjuring up an image of Danny gyrating on the dance floor and grinding his ass against him to get things moving.  
  
Instead, Danny was there, watching the door, butt leaning against the counter, grinning wickedly at him.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here," he said, and his voice was about as close to a bedroom voice as Steve had ever heard. And then he was on him, pressing Danny against the wall, his body holding him there, grabbing his hands and pushing them up over his head, kissing him with all the pent up desire that was years in the making. Danny responded eagerly, his tongue in Steve's mouth, his body pressing against him. When Steve broke the kiss, Danny gave him that evil smile again.   
  
"What is this? Fifty Shades of McGarrett? You wanna let my arms down, you Neanderthal animal?" he teased.   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," Steve responded, not releasing him.   
  
"Hard as you are, it's gonna hurt if I have to knee you in the family jewels to get away."  
  
"You want to get away?" Steve asked, keeping Danny's arms pinned, kissing his way down his neck, finally licking at that tasty spot at the hollow of Danny's throat he'd been eyeing on the dance floor.   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," Danny said, echoing Steve's own words. "Kind of hard for me to enjoy myself if I can't touch you."  
  
"I'm surprised you can talk at all without your hands free."  
  
"You're a riot, babe. You might wanna weigh your next words carefully if you plan on getting some."  
  
"Yeah? Well, your mouth says one thing, your dick isn't on the same page," Steve said, grinning. But he did release Danny's hands, because the promise of those talented hands on his body was too much to resist.   
  
Danny lived up to, and surpassed, his fantasies in every way. Steve was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of his mouth and the contours of his body, the way they battled each other for dominance like they had every day for the last four years. Steve figured his shirt was missing some buttons from Danny getting it open so fast and pushing it off his shoulders. For some, a t-shirt might have slowed them down. For Danny, it was just one more item between him and getting Steve naked, and he yanked it over Steve's head and threw it aside with surprising speed. Steve was similarly frustrated that there was a tank shirt under Danny's dress shirt, but not to be outdone, he got rid of it just as fast.  
  
They fumbled with belts and zippers, finally freeing themselves from those as well, grabbing each other's asses, thrusting and rubbing and stroking with their hands until their pants and underwear were around their knees. Steve wanted so badly to plunge deep into Danny and have him right then and there, but they had no decent lube and as overheated as he might be, hurting Danny was unthinkable.   
  
"God, Steven, wanted you so long," Danny gasped against his ear.   
  
"Love you, Danno," Steve replied, Danny's hand on his balls being the last straw as it blended with their eager friction to send him into his climax, muffling moans and cries against Danny's warm neck. Danny was still hard, and Steve couldn't resist the opportunity. He dropped to his knees and took him in his mouth, wishing he could come again from the unbridled shout of pleasure that dragged out of Danny as he came, while Steve held onto his ass with both hands, sucking him, drinking him down.   
  
"You mean that?" Danny asked, breathless, as Steve stood.   
  
"Kinda hard to fake that," Steve said, grinning, licking his lips.   
  
"If I could go again, that would do it," Danny said, reaching for Steve, who enfolded him in an embrace. "I meant...I kind of want to know...what this means."  
  
"It means everything," Steve whispered in his ear, holding on tight.  
  
"Yeah, me, too," Danny agreed, returning the hug, holding on like his life depended on it. "We should, uh, you know, pull our pants up," he said, and Steve laughed.   
  
"I suppose."  
  
"You didn't lock the door," Danny said.  
  
"Holy shit," Steve responded, yanking his abused dress pants and underwear back into place. "Fuck, where's my shirt?" he asked rhetorically, grabbing the pile of white garments off the floor.   
  
"That one's mine," Danny said, taking his shirt and then claiming his tank shirt, which he hastily pulled on while Steve got into his t-shirt. They were putting on their dress shirts, pants up but still hanging open, when the door opened. Grover stood there, eyes like saucers, staring at them.   
  
"I'll come back," he said, ducking back out the door.   
  
Steve looked at Danny, who made a face and shook his head.   
  
"He won't come back," Danny said. Steve took one look at his impish face and they both started laughing.   
  
********  
  
Steve was pretty proud of how composed they both looked when they returned to the reception and sat at the table where Steve had been sitting with Catherine, who was nowhere to be seen. So Steve went to the bar and got them each a glass of champagne, scooted his chair up close to Danny's, and they toasted to having such a good time at the reception and sat there like any other couple in love at a wedding. When a slow, romantic song was playing, Steve leaned over to Danny.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yeah, a romantic one."  
  
"Everybody's gonna know."  
  
"I think they're pretty clear on it already, Danno. That bother you?"  
  
"No...you?"  
  
"Just that I wasted so long letting it bother me."  
  
"Let's not waste anymore time, then," Danny said, standing, walking hand in hand with Steve to the dance floor where they swayed together to the music. Steve smiled, relaxing in Danny's arms, wondering how long it would take him to work up the courage to pop the question. He wasn't sure, but he knew it would happen. After all, he didn't plan to ever let Danny dance that way with anyone else.  
  
_No more pretending_  
_Cause now you're winning_  
_Here's our beginning..._


End file.
